Stranded
by bellamyblakee
Summary: In which Cat gets an idea on how to get Beck and Jade back together.
1. Chapter 1

Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie were all walking down the hallway in Hollywood Arts at 8:34 AM.

"Hey, do you think pigs can fly?" Cat wondered out loud. "Hehe, I think it would be cool if they did! I want a flying piggy!"

"I think that would be rad cool!" said Robbie, grinning.

Tori and Andre stared at him.

"Okay, okay. Let's talk about something important," Tori said as Cat opened her mouth. "And, it's not raising awareness for flying pigs!" Tori said quickly as Cat frowned.

"Guys, this is serious! What are we going to do about Beck & Jade? It's so annoying how they never talk to each other and can't even look at each other. Ugh!" said Tori, annoyed.

"I know!" said Cat squeakily. "The other day they didn't even come to school because they had a class together. That's weird!"

"I don't even know why they broke up in the first place." Tori said while flipping through her notebook.

"You have a point." said Andre. "I mean, they were fighting, but I really think that Beck was just in a bad mood. His parents were fighting a lot that week."

"Still, he shouldn't have been so mean to Jade!" Cat squealed.

"I don't like meddling in other people's personal lives, but we neeeeed to get Beck and Jade back together."

"Agreed." said Robbie.

"They are like.. the perfect couple!" said Cat happily.

"So... what are we gonna do?" said Andre.

"I think I might have the perfect idea!" said Cat.

Everyone glared at her.

"Really! I do! It's a good one! Beck and Jade make such a cute couple! Please let me try!" she said jumping up and down and giggling.

"Okay. Tell us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so many reviews on the last chapter, it's crazy! Thank you, hehe. I guess you know that I like reviews. Haha. Here's chapter 2. I hope it doesn't leave you TOO confused, but I want it to end without you knowing completely what Cat's idea is. Hehe. :3 Here's chapter 2! **

…...

Once Cat had told the rest of the gang the idea, they were completely astonished. She came up with a crazy, but realistic and good, idea!

"Do we do it now?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, maybe w- we sh- should, uh..." Andre said, stopping at the end.

"Oh, let's just do it." said Tori, grabbing his arm and pulling him a closer to where Jade was standing.

'Go' Andre mouthed to Tori.

"So, when are we going to Hawaii?" Tori asked Andre loudly, when Jade was in hearing distance.

Jade looked over to Andre and Tori

"Next week. I got the plane tickets and everything." said Andre loudly.

Jade came up to him.

"I'm going right?"

"Huh?" asked Andre.

"What, you think you're going to Hawaii without me?" Jade said firmly.

"Okay, you can come." said Tori.

Jade looked at Tori, then at Andre, then walked away.

Tori and Andre high-fived each other.

"One down, one more to go!" Andre said.

"WOO! This is going to be goooood." said Tori.

…...

"Hey, Robbie! Hehe." said Cat cheerfully as she ran up to Robbie.

"Are you ready to do it?" Robbie asked.

Cat stayed silent.

"Cat! Cat? Why aren't you responding?"

"Because somebody forgot to say 'hi' back!" she said, pouting.

"Hi Cat." Robbie said dully.

"Hi! Hehe." said Cat.

"Oh, just come on." he said, motioning her to come with him, as Beck was already close to them.

They walked up to him.

"Hey Beck. Hehe!" said Cat, waving.

" Hi, Beck." said, Robbie.

"Hey guys." Beck said.

"Do you want to come to 'Hawaii'?" said Cat, putting air quotes around 'Hawaii'.

"Why the air quotes?"

"Oh, hehe. Because we have a pl-" said Cat not finishing the word 'plan'.

Robbie covered her mouth with his hand.

"Becaaaaause... we have plane tickets, is what she meant to say." said Robbie, frantically.

"So will you come with us, hehe?" said Cat.

"Sure." said Beck. "Thanks guys." he said, while walking away.

Once, he was gone, Cat said, "Yay! We did it Robbie!" and hugged him.

Robbie was dazed for a few seconds, then said, "Yeah we did!" while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the 'trip' and Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie all had grins on their faces.

They were driving to the airport – Beck and Jade in different cars, of course.

Jade was with Tori and Cat in Cat's brother's car.

Beck was with Andre and Robbie in his car.

Once they got there, both groups told Beck and Jade to go first, that the rest would meet them there.

When Beck and Jade both got inside, they saw each other, and immediately froze.

"You?" they said, simultaneously. "Why- What are you doing here?" they both said, simultaneously, again.

"Okay, look. We are going on vac-"

"Flight 239 boarding now. Passengers please board the plane." they heard ring through the whole airport.

"Wait, where are the others?" said Jade.

"Let's just go. They'll be here."

Jade rolled her eyes, but was forced to follow him onto that stupid plane.

They looked at their tickets.

They found out that they had to sit right next to each other.

"Ugh." they both said at the same time.

They both sat down, eyeing each other the whole time. Once they sat down, they looked away from each other.

"Where are they?" Jade said, annoyed.

Beck just rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know. I am not a wizard."

"Don't use a tone with me, Be-" Jade said, but got cut off by the pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We would like to welcome you onboard this flight to Cuba." Beck and Jade looked at each other. _Cuba? They were supposed to be going to Hawaii. Oh God. _And, the others weren't even there yet!

"Flight duration is around 5 hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight."

The plane took off.

Oh no. This is not good.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. It took me forever and a day to freaking come up with this. Omg. Haha. I had extremely writer's block. It's fine now, tho. Haha. :3 I hope you guys like this chapter, nevertheless. I love it! Heh. I've never been this proud. **

Beck and Jade were on the same plane, sitting next to each other, and going to the same place together.

"Where is Cuba anyway?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea." Beck answered.

"You're never any help."

"Is it my fault that we're here? No."

"Uh, yeah it is!"

"How?"

"We're flight 249 not 239! You had to be all 'Oh look I am Beck. I am so smart. Come on Jade, let's go to the plane. Nothing bad will happen and the others will be here in no time.'. So yes! It is your fault!"

"How does that even make sense?"  
>"Don't be smart with me. You know exactly how this happened, and you know it's your fault!"<p>

"If I knew that, would I be arguing about this with you? This is not exactly how I wanted to spend my vaca-"

"Sir, please lower your tone. The passengers are complaining." A lady who worked on the plane told Beck.

When she left, Jade smiled.

"Hah. That's what you get for screaming." she said, like a little girl.

"You started it!"

"If you don't be quiet I am going to-!" Jade said, but stopping when the passengers in front looked at her "-uh, eat more of this airplane food... Yum.." she said stuffing peanuts in her mouth then spitting them out into a napkin when the passengers looked away.

She looked at Beck angrily.

"Look, we can't waste our vacation screaming at each other, so let's just calm down. When we get to... uh..." Beck said.

"Cuba." Jade reminded him.

"Right." Beck said. "When we get to Cuba, lets just tell the people there that we got put on the wrong plane and-"

"You put us on the wrong plane."

"And, then we'll catch a flight back here."

"Ok, ok." Jade said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
